Novices
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Lorlen the novice begins his life at the Guild and has many adventures.
1. The beginning

Author's Note:

This fic will be written as a glimpse of a day or a few days at a time, so a chapter will be a separate thing on its own, but it'll be one timeline and overall story.

* * *

1. The beginning

The gong sounded once again in the Guild, and Lorlen smiled. The lessons of that morning weren't hard any more, but they were still just as tiring, and his stomach ached for food. All the novices in his group poured out of the door and eagerly headed to the Foodhall, and once they got food, they all sat around a table. There were eight novices including Lorlen, Yamo was from Vin, Jassyk from Lonmar, Kale and Lyrie were both from Elyne. The rest were from Kyralia like him, Ranna and Danna were twin sisters, Verrin, and Akkarin. So far everyone had concentrated on lessons, and recovering from the headaches they gave, so hadn't made friends or learnt much about each other. They had all had achieved control fairly easy, and all had been shocked an awed at how fast Akkarin had learnt, it had taken most of them two weeks, yet he had achieved it in one. Lorlen realised he had been staring at him at the thought, and was now met by a pair of dark eyes. Quickly looking away, Lorlen carried on eating the slice of rassook that filled his plate.

"You are from the family Delvon, aren't you?" Lorlen heard Danna say to Akkarin. Still chewing, he replied with a polite nod. "_I_ heard that a lot of the strongest magicians come from the family Delvon." Ranna replied from the other side of him. Danna wriggled herself between her sister and Akkarin, grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. "I wonder how strong you are then." She giggled, and Ranna joined in. Lorlen had stopped eating to watch the spectacle in awe. _How can he have that much patience? And those two are incredibly irritating._ Lorlen was about to speak up when he saw Akkarin say something inaudible from across the table. Both of the girls flinched back and hastily sat back down in their seats. Lorlen saw a brief glint of amusement flicker across his face and smiled. _Well at least they know their place now. _They were from the House Korin, and many families under that House were known for being bold in their intentions. A few of the novices stood to leave, and Lorlen joined suit, the Guild was a huge place and he didn't want to get himself lost in the University. The next lesson was Alchemy with Lord Margen.

* * *

The Alchemy room was spacious. Between the rows of tables were smaller tables which had glass tubes and bottles ready waiting for the class to begin. This was their first chemistry lesson and Lorlen was intrigued at what use it could have. Lord Margen entered the room in a swirl of purple robes. Behind him trailed Kale who was looking sheepish, and quickly slipped into the first seat available. "Good afternoon." Margen said slightly grumpily, and a heavy frown upon his forehead. "Today we will be heating different liquids to see their effects." Looking around, he saw that none of the novices seemed interested so he added, "some of the chemical have explosive properties, however I will not say which ones, that is for you to find out." A few heads looked up at his words, and Lorlen smiled to himself. _It'll take more than explosive liquids to get me interested in Alchemy. _So far, Lorlen had preferred the Healing lessons, and found those very interesting. Warrior Skills had been about being careful in battle, and how to make good shields, and that held little interest for him too.

Lord Margen reached out to the table in front of him and held up a tube of brown liquid. "To heat a liquid, you release magic around the tube gently like a mist. Too much magic and the liquid will splatter out, too little and the liquid will not react. You will find everything you need on the tables in front of your desks." The novices all brought the tubes, bottles, and liquids to their desk and began to heat them. Lorlen concentrated on the first tube filled with a red liquid, he spread a thin mist of magic around it, but the liquid did nothing. After a few attempts it still did nothing, so in frustration Lorlen increased the amount of magic around the tube, and he was rewarded with a little puff of smoke. One by one the novices achieved heating the tubes except Verrin. Lord Margen approached his desk and tried helping him heat the glass, but he couldn't seem to heat the glass enough. His eyes bore into the glass as he tried harder and harder, and Lorlen held his breath. _That will shatter if he is not careful! _The liquid began to bubble and then a loud pop came from the tube and everyone relaxed. "Good." Margen said pleased. "Now next lesson we will have a test, and you are all to study the chemicals you have heated today and their properties." All the novices groaned and Lorlen smothered a sigh. _More work!_


	2. Freeday

2_. _Freeday

Freedays were Lorlen's favourite days. Although for most novices, Freedays were full of work, which Lorlen did not like. Lorlen looked out of the small window in his room with envy as magicians roamed the gardens in the sunshine. Looking back at his notes, he skimmed the properties of the chemicals ready for the test in Lord Margen's class. Novices in the corridor outside his room bantered about, breaking his concentration. Sighing, Lorlen tried to block out the noise, and carried on revising. A polite knock at his door echoes in the room and Lorlen grumbled. He almost didn't answer, but decided against it. In a flurry, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi." Akkarin said looking slightly amused.

"Hello." Lorlen replied, confused at why he was at his door.

"I am going to the races. Would you like to come?"

"The races? We have a test to study for!"

"You worry too much!" He said laughing. "Anyway, there is always tonight." Lorlen stared at him amazed. _Surely he is just joking around! _"Well?" He asked.

"I need to study-"

"Oh no you don't!" Akkarin said, grabbing Lorlen's robes and pulling him out of his room. "Come on." Lorlen tried to protest, but Akkarin just pushed him along with a half smile curling at his lips. Lorlen sighed in defeat and followed him out of the Novices' Quarters towards the front of the University. The day was gloomy and dark, casting deep shadows around them. The University, Arena and Healers' Quarters loomed over them as they passed between them, making Lorlen feel small. As they neared the University entrance, a carriage stopped in wait for them.

"Is anybody else coming?" Lorlen asked.

"No, they are all too busy studying, they wouldn't come along."

"Then why didn't you make one of them come! Why me?"

"I don't know. There's something about you that's interesting." Akkarin replied with a shrug. _Me interesting? _Lorlen thought. _How can he find me interesting? _A servant stepped forwards and opened the carriage door and Akkarin nimbly stepped up and inside, with Lorlen after stepping in not so gracefully. "I hate carriages." Lorlen mumbled to himself. Akkarin smiled at him, "you don't travel often then?"

"No. Being the youngest child, I never had to go anywhere important. I rarely went out via carriage."

The scenery outside rolled past gently. Light coloured buildings pierced the sky from all sides and seemed to follow them as they went. As they exited the city, the buildings waned in both height and stability. The poorer area of Imardin shirked away as they approached, and Lorlen looked away. He hated seeing the state of the slums, and the poor people who scratched an existence there. Akkarin seemed indifferent as his gaze flicked outside, but the slight wince said otherwise. _I wonder why he hides his true feelings._ Lorlen was unsure if he should say anything, but luckily he was interrupted by a new building standing proud. He had never been to the races before – preferring to read – and he'd never been invited before. As they got closer Lorlen couldn't help but grin, and all thoughts about work escaped him. The House Arran had not skimped on the racecourse, and it looked wonderful. Outside carriages stopped to let out their occupants and people flooded inside the grand wooden doors. As they stepped out, Lorlen looked around breathless "this place is outstanding! I have never seen a building like this. Only the Guild rivals this!"

"Have you never been to the racecourse before?" Akkarin asked surprised.

"No, and I have never been asked before either, before today." Lorlen said, then cheekily added "and even then I was dragged here."

"It looks much better inside."

They continued up to the entrance and found some seats nearby, next to a large lady with a thick Elyne accent. Every now and again, she boomed at her young children to behave, deafening Lorlen, who had the pleasure of sitting beside her. "Trust me to be sitting next to _her_." Lorlen whispered to Akkarin leaning in so no-one would hear.

"Well the woman next to me keeps staring at me, and she has the most gigantic nose I have ever seen!" Lorlen peered up at the woman, and had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop a spluttered laughter. He peeked back to get another look and was met by an icy stare, so he turned away quickly. Looking down at the racetrack, he saw six horses being led to the start and their riders climbing on to them. Each horse belonged to the most influential Houses, the riders wore their House incal on their back. "Let the races begin!" A man shouted, aided by a magician so that all could hear.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorlen found himself face to face with a horse. The races had ended and instead of following everyone to the exit, Akkarin had wandered _away _from it. He'd slipped past anyone watching and had gotten into the stables. Lorlen had followed, not wanting to be left behind, but also not wanting to get into trouble.

"We really shouldn't be here." Lorlen said uneasily, looking around.

"It's fine. We are only here to see the horses." Akkarin replied leaning against the stable door.

"Watch-"

Clunk. The latch to the door came open. "Oops."

"Close it back up! Quickly!" Akkarin grabbed the bolt and tried to squeeze it back, but it wouldn't go. "It won't go back!"

"Hey you!" A voice shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" Akkarin jumped, trying not to look suspicious.

"What are you doing by the horses?" A large man called, walking over to them.

"Nothing. We were just looking."

"Um.. The hor-" Lorlen tried to say.

"This is off limits, you shouldn't be down here." He said sternly.

"Excuse me, but the horse has escaped." Lorlen interrupted. The man glared at him, and Lorlen shrunk back feeling small. "The horse..." He squeaked out.

"Both of you leave now." He shouted at them angrily, and they prompted left in a hurry.

"I can't believe you got us into trouble!" Lorlen muttered on the way out. Akkarin just chuckled in reply. "See now wasn't this better than revising for a test all day."

"Oh no! The test! I forgot about that!" Lorlen cried out.


	3. The Spring

3. The spring

The university gong rang out and echoed throughout the Guild grounds. Lorlen was glad to get out of lessons and stand in the warm sunshine once again. Lord Margen's class had dragged on and Lorlen found himself yawning yet again. The results for the test had been given back and luckily Lorlen had done well, despite the little revision he had managed. To his amazement Akkarin had done really well, and he doubted that he had done any revision. Nevertheless, the next lesson was Healing and he looked forward to it. Deciding to eat outside, Lorlen grabbed some food from the foodhall and headed towards the gardens. The soft light bathed the ground in a gentle heat and Lorlen sighed contentedly. He could finally sit and eat in peace.

"Lorlen!" A voice called from behind him. Lorlen silently cursed to himself. _What now? _He turned around to find Akkarin walking towards him. "Lorlen, you never guess what I've found!"

"What?" He replied impatiently.

"In the forest, you've got to come and see!"

"In the forest! There isn't enough time to go in there. We have a lesson soon, show me after."

"Fine." Akkarin said begrudgingly. "So what are you doing now?"

"I was going to eat in the gardens and read, but it looks like there is no chance of that happening now!" He smiled at Akkarin playfully.

"Of course there is! I am quite capable of being quiet."

"But are they?" Lorlen replied pointing behind him. Akkarin turned around to see Ranna and Danna giggling at each other nearby. "I can't believe they are still following you."

"They've been stalking me for days now." Akkarin said irritably. "I've tried telling them, ignoring them, I've even slipped away from them, and yet they still follow me about!"

"I bet they'd even follow you into the baths if they could." Akkarin gave Lorlen a direct look and shuddered. Lorlen found their stalking amusing, they went to all sorts of troubles just to follow him about. Fortunately Kale walked up to them and diverted their attention.

"Do you want to leave before they see which way you went?" Lorlen asked.

"Most definitely." He replied striding away.

"AKKARIN!" The twins screeched at him. "Wait up!" Akkarin stopped suddenly and turned abruptly, his robes whipping round with him. "What?" He replied angrily.

"Kale just told us that the Healing lesson is cancelled. Lady Daria wont be teaching all week! So we were wondering if you'd like to join us in the foodhall." Ranna said prettily.

"No thank you." Akkarin replied harshly and walked towards the courtyard. Lorlen followed hastily, trying to keep up with his pace.

"I can't believe the lesson is cancelled! I was looking forward to it!"

"Ahh, but now it means I can show you what I found in the forest." Akkarin said mischievously.

"Indeed it does." Lorlen smiled. The forest loomed closer and soon they found themselves under the green canopy. The light filtered through softly and gave everything a warm glow. "I can't believe I haven't been in here yet, it is so beautiful.." Lorlen sighed happily. After a few minutes the forest dispersed around a rock clearing, and the sound of running water rang calmly through the air. Lorlen gasped at the next sight – rock shelves covered the lowered floor and water flowed over the jutting shards of fallen stone. Large slabs of rock littered the floor, and tufts of luscious grass sprung forth in between them. "What is this?" Lorlen breathed.

"The source of the Guild's water supply."

"This is the spring?" Lorlen said unbelieving. "It's so calming..."

"Better than a Healing lesson?"

"Much better!" Lorlen chuckled and sat down against a tree. "I wonder how many people know about this place."

"Not many. Every time I have been here it has been just like this." Akkarin smiled at Lorlen. "I thought you might like it here." He said smugly. Lorlen looked around warily.

"At least those twins didn't follow!" Lorlen chuckled.

"I have a plan to evade them in the University." Akkarin said deviously, "I found a very curious looking map in the library..."

"The secret passages?" Lorlen interrupted aghast. "You can't use them! They are off limits."

"Only if you get caught."

Lorlen snorted softly. "Well I won't come save you if you get crushed under rubble." Akkarin laughed in reply. "They just say it's dangerous to make novices scared of using them. I will be fine... And if I hurt myself you can practice your Healing on me." Akkarin joked.

"Well maybe the rocks can knock some sense into you." Lorlen replied defeated.


	4. The Monster

4. The Monster

Alchemy lessons with Lord Margen had become more and more tedious. It didn't help hat Lorlen wasn't interested in what was being taught, or the fact Margen had a lumpy mole on his eyelid. Every time he blinked it would be uncovered, only to have it wrinkle back around it. Akkarin had found it hilarious and frequently made fun of it all even after a light scolding from Lorlen. And now sat in his lesson, all he could think about was this mole.

"Poor little thing is suffocating." Akkarin had once exclaimed. Lorlen sniggered at the memory – only to have Margen, and his appearing mole, frown at him. He caught Akkarin grinning at him an Lorlen flushed in embarrassment. Trying to block out both the mole and Akkarin, Lorlen looked down at his desk and again tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

"That man is a monster, isn't he?" Akkarin's voice said from behind him.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well first of all he makes us do all the little tests – which no other teacher does – and then he is all too serious. If he keeps up with all the frowning, his face will become like his mole!"

"Have you been sneaking wine into your rooms again?" Lorlen frowned at him.

"What do you mean again? Last time it was in your rooms!" Akkarin grinned at him.

"How can I forget that?" He replied dryly, "especially as your drunken antics got me into trouble!"

"There there my friend, it could have been worse. You could have had the monster on your trail." Lorlen just sighed at Akkarin. _My friend is an idiot!_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Akkarin said appearing beside Lorlen. Jumping in surprise, Lorlen wondered where he had been hiding this time. It had become a game to see how many times he could make Lorlen jump each day. Lorlen had managed to get him back a few times, but Akkarin seemed to know everything.

"I am going to class as you should be." Lorlen frowned at him.

"With the monster? I don't think so!" Akkarin grabbed Lorlen's arm and pulled him away from the University.

"We need to go to our lesson." Lorlen protested. However Akkarin's grip was strong and eventually Lorlen gave up. "Where are we going?"

"To the spring!" Akkarin grinned.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Stop worrying. I have a good cure for that."

"Not more wine!" Lorlen exclaimed.

"I actually was going to say I have taken a game up there – but now that you mention it, we do need wine up there!" Lorlen followed quickly as Akkarin formulated his little plans out loud.

* * *

"Look what I just found!" Akkarin exclaimed as he burst into Lorlen's rooms. _Why does he keep doing that? Can he not leave me alone for five minutes!_

"What is that?" Lorlen said from behind his book.

"Wine!"

"Wine? No! Not again!"

"Well I am going to share it with you this time." Akkarin said pulling two glasses from his robes.

"I don't want wine! I am trying to study."

"There is plenty of time for studying, and now isn't the time!" Akkarin said grinning mischievously. "Come on!" He grabbed Lorlen and pushed him out of the door.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well you would you rather us drink in your rooms?"

"No!" Lorlen replied hastily. "Not in my rooms."

"Then we are going somewhere people rarely go!"

"What have you found now?"

"You'll see." Akkarin said slyly.

* * *

After a long traipse through the University they appeared on the University roof. "Here we are!" Akkarin said proudly."

"I didn't even know you _could_ go on the roof!" Lorlen said amazed, walking to the railing. Below them, magicians were wandering around either to the Baths, the Night Room or to their rooms. "We can't stay out here long.." Lorlen said worriedly, "there won't be any way of sneaking back in quietly."

"You worry too much my friend!" Akkarin said making the wine reappear. "Now time for wine!" He poured two generous glasses of wine and handed one to Lorlen, who had returned from the railings. "I got a good one this time," Akkarin said taking a gulp, "this is much better than the last bottle I found. That should be classed as _poison _not wine." Lorlen looked at his glass and the dark red contents. "You are supposed to drink it, not look at it." Came a comment from Akkarin. He apprehensively took a sip and was surprised at the sweetness. He took a bigger sip and found that he liked the taste, sweet with a slight tangy aroma. Before he knew it his glass was being refilled – although more of it seemed to be being poured _onto him._

"Mind wha' you are doin'" He slurred annoyed at Akkarin.

"Stop moving the glass!" Akkarin exclaimed at him. "Now it's all empty." He said sadly, looking inside the bottle.

"Nooooo!" Lorlen cried snatching the bottle from him and tipping it up, "where did it all go?"

"You drank it all!"

"Bu' we can get more, can' we?"

Akkarin sat back and thought for a moment. "We could get some from the stores.."

"Of course!" Lorlen said amazed. "The stores!" He stood up, wobbling as his head spun round. "We should go now!"

Akkarin laughed at him tottering about towards the door. He jumped up, scooped up the empty bottle and glasses then joined his friend entering the University.

* * *

A little while later they were hiding around the back of the stores. "Is anyone coming?" Lorlen whispered loudly.

"Shush!" Akkarin laughed at him. He peered back around the corner and found it empty. "Quickly!" He said pulling Lorlen with him. Slipping in the door, Akkarin quickly lit a globe light and ducked behind a cabinet. "There should be loads of it round here somewhere." Akkarin said searching around.

"Over here!" Lorlen called from behind another cabinet. "There is lots of it here!" He grabbed a few bottles and stuck them in his robes, he grabbed a few more and eagerly passed them to Akkarin. "Let's go before anyone sees!" Lorlen giggled rushing off to the door.

"Careful!" Akkarin hissed at him, as he nearly knocked off various items from the shelves. Lorlen looked back at him innocently and grinned. "This time we are going to your rooms!" He said sneakily running off.

* * *

The next morning Lorlen didn't want to wake up. His head throbbed and his stomach eagerly wanted to expel its contents. Sending some healing energy to soothe himself, Lorlen tentatively opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Akkarin chuckled, "did you have enough wine last night?"

Lorlen half groaned a reply, "I blame you!"

"It was your idea to pull out another five bottles from the stores, I would have only taken one."

"I still blame you." Lorlen said buring his face in the pillow he had on the floor.

"So you wouldn't like a glass of wine then?" Akkarin joked.

"No thank you!" Lorlen said firmly, glaring at him. As he went to put his head down, a small book caught his attention. He grabbed it and opened the worn cover carefully. As he read the first few lines, a grin appeared on his face. "You keep a diary?" He laughed. Akkarin jumped from the bed and swiped the book out of his hands.

"Nor for your eyes." He said slipping it into his robe pocket. Lorlen just smiled back mischievously.


	5. The Diary

5. The Diary

Lorlen peered out of his door carefully. Akkarin had left, as normal, to go to the baths before lessons. Which meant his bedroom would be unoccupied for a short while. After counting to two hundred, he slipped out of his room and walked to Akkarin's door. Turning the handle, he opened it quietly and ran inside. _Now where does he keep it..._ He thought as he looked about. After a short search, he finally rested his eyes on his prize. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and ran back to the door. After seeing no-one in the corridor, he exited and shut the door, and strode back to his own rooms. As he closed the door behind him, a wide grin appeared on his face.

"What mischief have you been up to?" Came a voice from behind him. Lorlen almost jumped out of his skin and spun around.

"What are you doing in here?" He said, heart beating wildly.

"Seeing what you are up to."

"But I thought you went... Oh nevermind." He shook his head. "I was just err.. playing a prank on someone."

"Did it work?" He grinned.

"Yes!" He laughed in return. "And they didn't catch me."

"You are quite the trickster Lorlen." He smiled, "but now I must go to the baths. See you later." Akkarin brushed past him as he exited the room. After a few minutes, Lorlen sighed. _That was too close!_ He thought as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Lorlen cursed, then laughed. His pocket was now empty.

* * *

Ever since Lorlen's failed attempt at diary stealing, Akkarin had watched him closely when near his rooms. Little did Akkarin know that upon seeing what his diary looked like, Lorlen had been secretly finding an identical copy so he could switch them over. All he had to do now was to get near to the diary so he could make the switch. For the past few weeks he had managed to get closer and closer to it, and finally he thought he had the slightest chance soon. He was sat on the floor resting against Akkarin's bed, and beside him sat Akkarin, head rested gently on his shoulder asleep. Every once in a while Lorlen fidgeted to see how asleep he was and now he had begun softly snoring. Grinning wildly, Lorlen extended his arm slowly and felt under the pillow for the diary. He nimbly slid it out and switched it with the copy, then hid the real diary deep within his robes. In the distance the University gong sounded. "Ah!" Lorlen cried jumping up. "We are late for classes!"

Akkarin looked at him startled, "classes?" He frowned, then cursed vehemently. "We are going to be in trouble again!" In a hurry, they ran off to their Healing lesson, whilst Lorlen tried to smother the grin which crept upon his face. When they finally reached their lesson, Lady Vinara gave them both a stern look.

"You two _again_? Just hurry up and sit down!"

Lorlen cringed at her tone and hurriedly rushed to his seat. He guiltily looked around at what they had been studying, and felt his blood run cold when he remembered that there was to be a test.

"Now that you are all here, the test can begin." Vinara said sharply.

All thoughts of the mornings success disintegrated as his mind floundered trying to remember what he was supposed to be being tested on.

Fortunately the day passed by quickly and Lorlen slipped back to his rooms eagerly. The test had gone horribly wrong and he had scolded himself for being so reckless. The Warrior Skills lesson had been interesting as they threw strikes around the Arena, but Lorlen didn't look forward to sparring. He had a feeling deep down that he'd be partnered with Akkarin, and the last thing he wanted was him throwing strikes at him. _Especially_ now that he had managed to steal his diary. Locking his door firmly, Lorlen pulled out the diary with glee. The worn cover was crumpled and battered, so he was careful when opening it. Lorlen's eyes lit up as he read paragraph after paragraph of beautifully sculpted letters and small doodles. _He writes about me?_ Lorlen giggled in hysterics as he flicked through the entries. A sudden banging at the door made him jump.

"Lorlen!" Akkarin hissed. "You sneaky thief! I know you have it! Let me in."

"Have what?" He called smugly.

"My diary!"

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"I've found the fake." Akkarin said irritated.

"Ohh so that's what this book is! No wonder it is so _enlightening_."

"You are reading it?"

"Yes I am." Lorlen was slightly worried when all went silent, but just smiled and went back to reading Akkarin's diary. After a while, Lorlen found himself feeling bad about taking the diary. Akkarin had written that he found Lorlen to be his true friend – unlike those who tried to befriend him for popularity reasons. He suddenly decided to write his own entry in the diary, and hoped it'd make Akkarin laugh. Closing the book and fastening it, he walked to Akkarin's room and knocked softly. When no answer came, he opened the door slightly and went to place the diary on his desk.

"What are you stealing now?" Akkarin said from behind him.

"Nothing!" Lorlen said looking innocent. "I came to return your dia-" Akkarin punched Lorlen, knocking him back and onto the floor. "What was that for?" He cried nursing his face.

"For stealing _and reading _my diary." Akkarin yelled at him, eyes glaring. "Now get out."

"I'm sorry!"

"Out!" He grabbed Lorlen's arm and pushed him out of his room with one quick movement. Lorlen sighed as the door slammed behind him, and he hurried back to his own before anyone saw the bruise which adorned his face. As he lay down on his bed, the door opened.

"What is this?" Akkarin held up his diary and pointed to Lorlen's entry. A smile erupted on his face as he saw it again.

"That was me saying sorry."

"So not only did you steal and read my diary, but you _wrote_ in it as well?"

"Err.. Yeah.. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

"No.. You shouldn't.." Akkarin said trying to keep a straight face, then bursting out laughing. He dropped his diary, grabbed a pillow from Lorlen's bed and hit him with it. "You idiot!" He laughed. "I found that doodle very interesting though..."


End file.
